ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
D-Generation XX
About D-Generation XX D-Generation XX (also known as DXX) was established in August 2006 by Mr. McMahon, better known at the time as Kurt Cantona. He was part of a wrestling forum that was very poorly run, and decided to establish DXX, sharing his vision with several other members and recruiting them to help get the new site off the ground. Almost instantly the site became a success thanks to a combination of excellent advertising ideas, hard work, good show writing and of course a little bit of luck. Within a matter of weeks DXX was fully functional, with a weekly e-fed show, a friendly and close community and an ever-expanding graphics area to give the forum a secondary purpose. Today (at time of writing) DXX is home to over 200 members, although around 1,500 have been a part of the site since its inception. There are currently 2 different brands - Monday Night Massacre and Friday Night Mayhem, and both shows have five titles with a Womens Title shared between them, for a brief time DXX had its own development brand under the former WWE name OVW (Ohio valley Wrestling) in 2008, it was announced the idea would be revived under the new name of DXX Rated. There is also a thriving Graphics section of the site, where all the great GFX makers from all around the world post and review each other graphics as well as share tutorials, advice and ideas. Every year since it began DXX has hosted the DXX Awards and the DXX Hall of Fame and briefly in 2006, the Real Life Wrestling Awards. Current Champions Programming Mayhem Formerly Smackdown!, Friday Night Mayhem was started for much the same reasons as Massacre. A new look e-fed meant new look shows and this meant the birth of the new show on DXX. Friday Night Mayhem has brought us stipulations such as the Security Prison Guard Death Match and Hangman's Horror Matches. As well as the now famous DXX Universe Championship. Massacre Monday Night Massacre was born on December 3, 2007, after DXX RAW was scrapped because DXX members voted on a new look e-fed. Massacre has brought some of the most nail-biting action that DXX has ever seen including an Elimination Chamber match and an innovative Luchas de Apuestas match. Massacre had one of the most open rosters in the E-Fed industry, and it was home also home to DXX's X-Division, Intercontinental, Tag Team and Hardcore Titles as well as the prestiegous DXX Championship. DXX Rated Formerly known as OVW, DXX Rated is the development brand where the future is born. Revived in early September 2008, Rated hoped to bring top rated talent, top rated matches and top rated shows. The golden brand's main aim was to fund DXX main rosters with futureproof and successful stars to maintain DXX's legacy. It had three titles, DXX Rated Championship, DXX Rated Platinum Championship and the DXX Rated Tag Team Championships. Assistant General Manager, Nattie Neidhart, was promoted to General Manager following Dexter Hardy's departure in 2009. DXX PPV's 2006 2007 2008 2009 Category:Stables